


Nats love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nats love

Natasha fell fell him.

The man with blonde hair, 

And the blue gray eyes.

He was her everything.


End file.
